SuperJail can change you
by RockandRollgirl13
Summary: Ari, a Goody two shoes from London who has an obsession with reading book every minute is stuck in SuperJail. Feeling that their is no hope for her to escape, she tries to negotiate with the fellow prisoners in trying to all escape the dreadful prison in one piece. But will she want to escape when she finds herself-
1. Chapter 1

Ari's face lit up as she walked out of the library and onto the sidewalk. She was in an especially good mood today since she has gotten over ten books in her hands. Each one a different genre then the other.

"Action, horror, sci-fi, fantasy, romance….." She counted to herself and continued to walk down the sidewalk.

The weather in London was unusually sunny today. Usually it was pouring and Ari would of have been in her parent's small apartment reading. But mother nature was being a sweetheart and let the burning sun spread all the busy town.

Ari turned her usual corner to her house and went into the darker side of the city. The darker side usually means to people that usually mean and horrible villains, thugs, and prisoner usually hang out.

They're right.

Ari clutched the books in her hands and quickly ran down the littered sidewalks, darting her eyes in the dark alleys for vicious faces. The thought of a guy with an orange jumpsuit jumping her and trying to rape her pretty much scarred the sixteen-year old.

About a couple houses away Ari could spot her apartment building on the "sunny" side of town. Her face immediately lit up as she picked up the pace and raced down the sidewalk until something tugged on hard on her white scarf.

Ari gagged and tried to break free from this mysterious strangers grip, but was only welcomed back with a harder tug.

"_Okay…now I'm choking." _she thought to herself.

The mysterious figure pulled Ari into a dark alley and cornered her. Ari eyed the figure up and down and cringed like the weakling she was.

The figure that towered over Ari had jet black hair that stood up, hardcore tattoos that raced down his entire body, a sweat stained grey t-shirt, and ripped jeans. A sinister smile crawled on his face as his face began to inch closer to Ari's. She gagged a little as a familiar aroma of smoke breath raced up her nostrils.

Tears began to swell up in Ari's eyes. The lump inside her throat was so large no words were able to escape her mouth. She began to cringe down the corner of the wall to escape his vial smell from his breath. Ari knew this guy was no good, it was pretty obvious for any living being.

The figure name was well know, his name is Jack knife. Never learning from his past mistakes and always causing havoc everywhere, just nobody expected him to be in London. Jack knife securely put both arms on each side of Ari, showing no escape for her unless she wants to find herself in a coffin.

Jack knife's right hand slowly drifted off the brick wall, traced down Ari's waist, and down to her pockets. Ari was trembling so much she almost peed her pants. Jack knife's hand quickly put his hand into her jean pockets and snatched out her wallet. His sinister smile grew ten times wider as he held the wallet in the air and made an animal like grunt of sweet victory.

Ari's eyes widened and let out a small sigh of relief. This "man" wasn't going to rape her, that was a good thing. But he stole her wallet, her hard worked a hundred bucks at the café was going to be stolen by this hooligan! The teenager put down her new library books and jumped onto Jack knife's back and tried to strangle the wallet out of his grasp.

"_This is a sudden courage for me huh?" _She thought to herself.

Jack Knife whipped his body back and forth, hoping it would get this obnoxious teenager off of him. He succeeded as he felt the unneeded weight of the girl fling off his body and crash into the corner once again. Jack Knife smiled in Victory as he dashed down the alley and into the streets.

Ari's vision was blurred she could barely see anything. She kept blinking her eyes for a couple of seconds until she recognized Jack knife was gone. Ari quickly got onto her feet, grabbed all of her books and high tailed toward Jack Knife's suddenly still trembling body. Ari stopped and ogled at the strange thing in front of Jack Knife.

The thing in front of them looked like some sort of futuristic machine. It's shape resembled a white tombstone and was levitating off the cement. A was completely mute but his dot-matrix face explained his mood.

Very Angry.

Jack Knife screamed as mechanical arms grew out of the robot, every arm appearing to have some sort of "hand" device on the ends of them. The arms whirled around Jack knife began to hit him in an almost comical way. Soon the menacing prisoner fell to the ground unconscious, scratches, blood and bruises decorating his entire body.

Ari's lips quivered in fear as she looked up from Jack knife's body to the robot. It was strange, the robot's face was appearing to malfunction. The robot's arms began to leave Jack Knife's body and wrap around Ari. She screamed and tried to break free from the robot's tight grip.

The robot floated an inch closer to Ari before a propeller sprouted out of his head. The propeller spun wildly until both the robot and Ari was floating high in the air. The robot's face was now back to it's normal smiling face and they headed toward it's normal direction.

"Hey you **stupid** robot where are you taking me?" Ari said in her thick British accent.

Ari was practically freaking out at the moment. Her glasses, hair band, and all of her books haven fallen down to the surface right now. Tears swell up into Ari's eyes again as she kicked furiously in mid-air, knowing that it won't get her anywhere at the moment but was mostly out of nerve.

The teenager soon felt light headed, almost as if she was going to throw up. The world around soon black out from Ari's vision as they past through strange different island and to a mysterious island with a "magical" place called Super Jail.


	2. Chapter 2

Ari slowly began to regain consciousness, her stomach twisting and turning from still being hundreds of feet in the air. The teenage girl's eyes grew to the size of golf balls when she looked down.

Below her was an island occupied by a large volcano, inside the volcano was the most extravagant thing she has ever seen. Rainbows swimming around the enclosed piece of rock, golden buildings were seen everywhere, so much Ari couldn't remember which one she looked at. Ari's mouth gapped open in amazement, she had this huge urge to explore this place, this shiny, beautiful place.

As if on cue, the robot still flying in the air let go of Ari, and sending her and gravity down into the volcano. Ari's eyes crossed as she let out an ear piercing scream, she swirled and flipped around until a strong wind pulled her body away from the inside of the volcano to the small sandy outside of the island's shore.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ari screamed at the top of lungs as she stares down at least fifty feet down at the island. She knew she was either going to die, or get tragically get injured.

Suddenly, something popped out of the volcano, it looked like one of those drainer that you use in a kitchen. Ari fell into the drainer, her head coming in contact with the metal hard, and slide down a long metal chute. Once she hit the bottom she found her body and torso area being quickly strapped into a chair.

Ari tried to concentrate on her surroundings more but she soon found her chair being propelled foreword at the speed of light, her surroundings then became completely blurred. The rest of the journey she found herself stripped from her usual clothing; ripped up jeans, green sweater, socks, shoes, undergarments, and her white scarf. Then being lifted up in the air and being showered with the pressure as high as "f*ck" a person would say. The soap that was used to cleanse Ari's body was strong and made her nostrils burned with the scent.

Robot arms swooped around Ari's body and dressed in some orange jumpsuit, similar to prisoner clothes.

"_Prisoner clothes?"_ Ari thought to herself before she fell into another metal shoot.

Ari fell though the chute and landed hard on her rump. She swallow back some rising puke up her throat and tried to find her eye sight once again. Ari looked around the room in awe. The room around her was completely white and not a single speck of dirt was seen, it was as if Ari was in heaven. The only objects in the room was a table with a small glass and a note next to it.

The curious teenage girl got up from her position and casually walked over to the table. The small glass seemed to be filled with some purple liquid. The note beside the glass said in quotes.

"_Please Drink." _

"Drink?" Ari thought out loud, she picked up the glass and eyed it before drinking the entire thing in one gulp.

Ari coughed and bit back a curse, it tasted horrible. The drink tasted bitter and had a unfamiliar taste that could of have been alcohol. Ari gagged and tried to get the horrible taste out of her mouth but leaning foreword and spitting up most of the drink.

When the teenage girl got up to her normal stance she found herself falling backwards. The white room around her started to blur and change into a whole new different room, or world to be exact.

The new world around Ari looked like something out of a story book. The teenaged girl was standing on bright green grass, covered with meadows of colorful flowers. The sky was a light blue, very rarely found in London and covered with puffy white clouds. Beautiful, healthy trees were scattered all around her and wild life such as butterflies, deer, and bunnies frolicked around the meadow in happiness.

"Hello there!"

Ari turned to the direction of the loud male voice and gapped.

"_Who in the world is that?! And where the helk am I too is a better question for myself to ask?!" _

The man that Ari was staring at was quite odd, no words could quite describe the personality that he gave off. The man had short black hair and was wearing a tall purple top hat, a purple tailcoat, gloves, a red cummerbund, and yellow-tinted glasses. The smile he gave her had a wide tooth gap that looked pretty comical. The "sadistic Willy Wonka" was riding on an animal that Ari has never seen before, it almost looked like crystal looking centaur.

"Hello there! I am the Warden and you are the criminal! Welcome to Super Jail!" The Warden said with glee as he ran his crystal looking centaur around the valley.

"…_.Super Jail_?_ I'm not a prisoner!…Wait a minute the Warden?! That means he's in charge and I can get answers from him!" _

"W-wait!" Ari cried to the Warden.

The Warden did not listen at all, Ari did not know this but the man in front of him was only a hologram.

The beautiful world around Ari started to fade to black. She then woke up again, but this time in a jail cell. The drowsy teenager tried to stand up from her crouching position. Ari looked around the room in hopes not finding another prisoner in there, her lucked died when she found a man standing in a corner with a yellow canary.

She gulped and slowly worked her way toward the man, "H-hello? M-my name is A-a-ari."

The man did not respond but only turned around and eyed her. The yellow canary on the other hand, flew off of the man's shoulder and onto Ari's. Ari flinched a little at the canary's touch, but soon got used to and petted it slowly, which by the happy aura that came off of the canary he was actually liking it.

Ari smiled and thought to herself,

"_I guess this isn't so bad, I mean I have nice roommates that's a good thing. But I'm in a jail, a super jail! I can't go to jail, I haven't even done anything wrong in my entire life! Okay…don't panic, just try to make it out for a day and then you can try to talk to that Warden guy. Doh I hope I can survive a day of course! _


	3. Chapter 3

Ari stood in a long line of prisoner as the main guard Alice expected all of them. The room was dead quiet as Alice walked by each prisoner and patted down there entire body. Ari glanced at the prisoners beside her and cringed, both of them were giving her the death glare that sent shivers down her spine.

"_Don't panic…don't panic…don't panic it's all going to be okay."_ Ari thought to herself as she watched Alice start to get closer and closer to her scrawny body.

As she watched Alice, she could hardly believe she was actually a girl! I mean look at her! She looks like some sort of she-beast of something! But, Ari knew better than to judge someone WITHOUT knowing there personality first. Ari took out a deep breath and tried to concentrate on something else, like the interesting mold spot on the wall above her.

"_Humph, I wonder if that's black mold or-" _

"Alright let me check your pockets." Alice said she cracked her knuckles in a gruesome way.

The teenage girl jumped and raised her arms up in the air, like what all the other prisoners did before her. Alice walked closer to Ari's body and started to pat up her arms, and down her entire body. She shivered a little as Alice's hand met her chest and legs.

Alice chuckled, "Don't flatter yourself girl."

Ari looked up at Alice and glared daggers into them, but kept her "cool" as what everyone these days said it.

"Sorry…I'm not used to being 'checked.'"

"Oh…whatever."

Alice walked away from her and checked the next prisoner Ari stood there and looked at Alice as if she had two heads.

"_I gave her a clue for crying out loud! 'I'm not use to checking' would probably mean that I AM NOT A CRIMINAL! What is wrong with the workers at this place?! First a probably-malfunctioned robot, a transsexual guard, and a 'colorful' warden. It feels like I'm in a weird cartoon for crying out loud!" _

Alice's eye twitched a little, she nervously grinned as some of the prisoner beside her who kept glaring at her.

Ari sulked in a corner at the prison courtyard and watched as one side of the courtyard prisoners test their strength by lifting dumb bells high in the air. The other side had prisoners brutally with knives for entertainment.

"Everyone! I'm going to try to lift these dumb bells." One of the prisoners said.

Ari looked up watched in anticipation. The prisoner walked up to the large ten-thousand pound dumb bell, his face was ghostly white and had scares planted all over his face. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watcher as he gripped firmly onto the dumb bells and tried to lift it in the air.

Everyone that watched noticed the prisoners body had a "sucked out" feelings. It was a though all of his muscles and fat had disappeared while trying to lift this ten-thousand pound wait.

As if sight of couldn't possibly get any gross, one of the prisoner's eyes shot out of it's socket and flew up in the air. Ari screeched at the sight of the now dead prisoner and the small floating eye.

"How is that possible?" Ari whispered to herself.

All the prisoners watched as something started to pop through the eye's core, something weird and possibly gross. When that "thing" whipped out of the eyeball, everybody gasped.

It really wasn't something gross, it was something beautiful.

"Angel wings….." Ari breathed to herself.

It was truly a magnificent thing to see. How the sun shined on the long white angel wings, it was as if everything around them didn't matter anymore. The eyeball flapped it wings for the first time and flew around the courtyard in pure happiness. The prisoners gapped at the eyeball and towered over each other to get it, thinking it would be the only chance to escape super jail.

Ari rolled her eyes and commented to herself, "They shouldn't even try. The eyeball is so small it's impossible for it to carry a prisoner's weight."

As if the eyeball had heard Ari's comment, it quickly flew over to her and levitated in front of her. The teenager girl screeched and pushed herself in the corner more, hoping there was a magical escape door she would fall into and to leave this disgusting eyeball with the prisoners.

The eyeball floated there "wide-eyed." It looked as though it was smiling. The eyeball flew up in the air and did a double flip in the air, the sight of it brought a smile to Ari's face. The eyeball flew back down to Ari's height level and "smiled" once again.

"Humph, I'm guessing you like me now." Ari said, smiling from ear to ear.

The eyeball twirled and bounced in excitement. Even though some people would find it extremely creepy and wrong in nature, Ari found it fascinating.

"I think I'll call you….Onyx." Ari said, hoping the eyeball would enjoy it's new name.

Onyx flew around the teenager's body in excitement, Ari laughed as she tried to catch the flying eyeball to study it more. The eyeball stopped and hovered in front of Ari again. Two, newly- born tiny bird feet popped out the eyeball so it could sit on Ari's shoulder.

Ari surprisingly looked at Onyx and petted it's left wing for comfort.

"HEY!"

Ari and Onyx looked over at the prisoners that were slowly cornering them.

"We want that eyeball. NOW."

And that's when the chaos happened.

**Yay here is my first review people! It's from Ari, here's what she said in quotes **

"**Hmmmmmm, I like. I have decided on my purpose in life! I will sleep by my computer all day and night until this is update. I will await the next amazing chapter." **

**My response:**

**Thanks :3 you are very nice! Yay I saved a life too *fist pump* Please tell your friends about it too. ****J **


	4. Chapter 4

"Ow! That really hurt!"

"Well if you weren't squirming it wouldn't hurt!

"AAAAAAH you son of a-argh!"

Ari rubbed at the alcohol-soaked bandage on her elbow. She groaned and felt tears roll down her cheek at the memory of being beaten by prisoners and her new pet Onyx, having no idea where the little guy went through out the drama.

"Leave the bandage on for a couple of days and you should as good as know." The Doctor beside her grumbled, putting the rubbing alcohol and the bandages away.

Ari mumbled something ignorant about one of the prisoners' that cut deep into her right arm….and her left arm. The teenage girl basically had bruises all over her body and cuts mainly on her arms, legs, and her back.

The room was quite until the Doctor stared back at her through is polluted glasses, "Get out now! I have plenty of patients do deal with BIGGER injuries than you!" He gestured her out of the room while hacking out a hairball engorged in his throat.

"Oh um.…sorry I uh….will leave now." Ari said as she limped out of the door.

The prison hallways were dead quiet, unless you count the whispers coming from each cell as she passed by. Ari's head sharply turned left and right as she tried to find her usual cell but failed to find too.

"_What have I ever done to deserve this all? I mean, I haven't done anything wrong at all in my entire life! My life was fine ever since I was adopted and all and my new parents gave me almost everything I ever wanted, I didn't really want much except for books and comics. Oh I wish I could find my jail cell, at least I will feel somewhat safe with that guy and his pet canary in there!" _

The soft padding of feet hitting the hard floor tiles was only a couple of feet away from Ari. She panicked and hid in one of the corners, hoping the "things" wouldn't hear her, she didn't even quite know what she even was hiding from anyway. But who would take the chances of getting hurt twice in one day.

Behind that corner, two similar looking people-probably twins-walked down the hallways, discussing their new evil plan.

"Hmmmm..brother did you hear?" One of the twins said. Ari noticed this one had dark, black eyes while the other one had bright, grey eyes. Other than that they were a spitting image of themselves.

"Yes brother. The mistress from Ultra-prison is coming again with the whores."

"_Whores? What does that have to do with anything?"_

The black-eyed twin made a suggestive face, "Yes we all know were going to mess up The Warden's plan right?"

"Indeed brother, but I just can't think of any other plans to do. Perhaps we could to the Spanish beetles attempt again?

Both of the twins shook their heads and continued down the hallway, gracing onto another subject about the prisoners. Ari stood there in the corner for a long time, appalled.

"_What…the…hell?! Who were those guys and why are they so caught up into trying to figure out The Warden's plans?! Spanish Beetles…I heard of them before, there found somewhere in the jungles and myths says they feast on female blood and turn them…..horny….oh dear. I got to fix this but how?!"_

"Excuse me miss but you have to come with me right now!"

Ari turned around and looked at the weird business man behind her. He had an abnormally large head and messy brown hair. His expression was completely rushed as more business papers fluttered all around him.

"Um…yes sure…where do we need to go?"

The small man grabbed Ari's hand and ran them to a large meeting room where several other prisoners were in perfect, straight lines. In front of all of them the familiar Warden stood by a pew testing a microphone. Beside him was Alice and the robot that took Ari. Shivers went down her spine as she say each and everyone of them.

The small man pushed Ari into one of the lines before he ran up on stage with the Warden. His expression called down a slight when he finally grabbed all the surrounding papers around him.

"Welcome prisoners to this assemble!" The Warden boomed into the microphone, everyone cringed and poked a finger into their ear, making sure they could still hear.

"As you all may know, our dearly beloved Mistress has once again visited from Ultra-Jail for a duel! A duel to see whose jail is better, mine or the Mistress! All of you guys are going to fight to the death between the mistress's prisoners! Doesn't that sound like fun!"

One cue, a woman dressed in a casual yellow shirts, pink overalls, pink glasses, and a pink hat with a flower on it walked up the stage. Along side her were women dressed in revealing outfits and a tiny woman with big goofy red hair, purple glasses and a normal business outfit scrambled along behind them.

"I think I know now what those guys meant about 'whores' coming." Ari muttered to herself.

All the men began drooled over the ladies fine looks and amazing curves, several of them whistled. It was funny how these ladies even got in jail anyway, more likely due to drug-abuse or sex-abuse.

The colorful mistress pushed The Warden aside and snatched the microphone out of his hands. She smirked and continued for him.

"In thirty minutes, we shall all meant in the gymnasium for the battle. Each and everyone one of you will be have special battle suits to wear and weaponry that will ten times your original strength! In this battle, the old saying "A man should never punch a lady" will not be tolerated, my girls will NOT go down without a fight! Any questions?"

Ari shyly raised her hands, hoping The Mistress would miss it. But, the colorful lady's sharp eyes did not miss her whimsy hand and called to her.

"You young lady, what is your question?!"

All eyes stared at Ari, she absolutely hated being the center of attention. Especially when those eyes belonged to thousands of dangerous and insane criminals.

"Urm….well," Ari began. "What if we don't want to be in this battle, what if we don't all necessarily want to die?"

There was a long silence, almost to disturbing for a normal sane person to handle. The Warden, Mistress, the robot, and Alice all burst out laughing, tears rushing down their eyes and holding on to one another for support.

The Warden was the first to catch his breath "Y-you must be new here huh little girl? And I can see by your bruises that you didn't get a 'friendly welcome' huh?"

The Warden stifled a giggle.

"You see little newcomer. I am The Warden, in charge of all of you. You must all do what I say OR ELSE." The last two words he said had as darker tone to them that made each and every one of the prisoners tremble inside.

Ari glared daggers into The Warden, "Or else what?"

The Warden glared back, "Let's not into details shall we…dismiss to all of you and back to your cells. I would suggest you start training for this battle while you have the chance!"

In a cluttered mess, all of the prisoners smashed and squeezed themselves out of the tiny main entrance. Ari sighed and walked by the man and the bird for some physical support, even though neither one of them really cared for her safety.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY OF THE BATTLE WEAPONRY JARED?!"

The Warden was dangerously close the small brown haired man named Jared. Piles of papers cluttered all around them as Jared tried his hardest to pick all of them up.

"I-I'm sorry sir! B-b-b-ut money doesn't grow up of trees y-you know!" For all of the two-hundred battle suits Super Jail would become bankrupt for crying out loud!"

The Warden huffed at Jared, "So? I don't care about this financial biz! Figure it out yourself or I'll feed to our new Super Jail sharks for all I care!"

Jared screeched at the thought of his body getting brutally munched on my hungry sharks. He grabbed all of his papers on the floor and clutched to them tightly.

"A-a-alright s-s-sir I'll try not t-too."

He quickly made his way toward the door when The Warden stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh Jared! In the gymnasium, can you purchase some cool-looking traps? It would make the event more exciting!"

Jared shyly looked over at The Warden over his shoulder, sweats the size of bullets dripped down his face. "Alright s-sir! R-right away s-sir!"

The small brown-hair man ran down the hallway with his piles of papers, completely missing the rude comments the prisoners whenever he passed them. When he made it to his office he slammed the door behind him, put the papers on the floor, and let out a huge sigh.

"THIS is going to be expensive….." Jared muttered to himself as he pulled out a calculator and tallied up all the prices.

Jared looked up and screeched at the sight before him, making him drop his calculator and scrambling for the door.

On his large desk, Onyx was casually lounging in Jared's hot, cheesy nacho tray. He sighed as he sank deeper into the cheesy goodness.

"AH COME ON! NOT THE NACHOS!" Jared screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Onyx!"

Ari ran up to her friendly eye-ball friend and lightly gave it a hug. Onyx rubbed passionately back for seeing her as well. It's been minutes since that assembly with the Warden, but felt like hours from Ari's standards. The man and the bird were sitting on the top bunk of the bunk bed, giving each other verbal eye-contact.

"_What's with all this yellow goop all over him?" _Ari thought to herself as she ran a finger over the goop on his wings. The yellow goop seemed to be giving him some trouble hovering around at the minute.

"Here lay down by the sink and I'll try to clean you up."

Ari gestured Onyx to sit on the sink, she then ripped off the sleeve of her orange jumpsuit and soaked it in sink water. She held her nose close to the soaked fabric and whiffed the strong smell coming off of it. The water had a disgusting stench of rusted metal, it polluted her nostrils and made her gag.

"Maybe…I shouldn't use this water…at all." Ari thought to herself. She then continued to clean Onyx with a the dry piece of fabric the best she could.

Ari looked over at the man and the bird and stared. She never will understand the strong bond between the two, and she admired about them. The canary jumped onto the man's shoulder while the man petted it softly, the teenage girl smile at the sight.

After Ari had finally finished cleaning Onyx, she laid down on her bed and drifted off into a world of peace and tranquility for a while.

Her own personal dream.

Her skinny body felt as though it was breaking through a layer of water. Fresh oxygen poured into her nostrils as she finally awoken in her beautiful dream world.

But this wasn't her dream world.

"_What…where am I?" _Ari thought to herself.

Deep down inside of Ari something wasn't right. Her own dream world consisted of allies of books and magazines. Aromas of strawberries, bananas, and all different kinds of fruit would lighten the room whenever you opened a book. The entire room would be completely deserted, except for the teenager and her books.

But this time as she awoken, no books were seen, and she was accompanied by a man in front of her.

The scenery around her was quite beautiful. Small, shadowed mountains were seen in the distance with a elaborating bright moon hanging over them. Ari was laying in a small wooden boat floating in a large lake, she was covered by flower petals from all the way down her body.

Ari worked herself out of the petals to face the man in front of her, she looked down and found herself naked.

"_Why the heck am I naked? I'm not usually naked in my dreams…am I? I don't even know-?" _

The teenager fell silent when the man in front of her moved a step closer to her. A glimpse of the bright moonlight fell over the boy's seductive smirk.

"Y-your….one of the…t-twins." Ari stuttered out.

Indeed he was, the twin smiled as he knew her own answer was correct. The twin stood there, feet positioned like a soldier ready for battle, and arms tucked away behind him. Ari scooted away from him and used the petals to hide her body.

"_Why is he staring at me like that? Well…I AM naked but…oh god am I going to get raped in my own dream….this is just great!" _

Ari jumped when she felt a cold finger poke her shoulder, she whipped her head around to find the second twin, crouching beside her. The teenage girl squeaked and moved away from him.

She looked over at the twin in front of her, the one with sparkling black eyes and the seductive smirk. He seemed to have moved closer to her, almost to close. He pulled out a long paddle and pulled the water away from the boat in a rhythmic motion, or also known as "paddling."

Soft music began to play in the background, it was as though a band was playing on top of the mountains. It was very familiar to Ari's ears….

"…Lacrimosa." Ari breathed.

The twin beside her nodded and tapped her finger along to the slow rhythmic motion. Ari found herself dosing off and falling back into the bath of petals, humming along to it.

The song was about to end, it stopped. The high pitch screeched flooded Ari's ears, causing her scream a highest note on the music scale. The twin in front of her started to walk closer and closer to her. The beating of her fast-paced heart flooded her ears. His right hand stretched out far enough the moonlight was blocked from Ari's eyesight. The twin's hand stretched foreword and smacked her hard on her flushing cheeks.

Ari's eyes shot open and looked up at the pissed-off Alice beside her.

"It's time to get ready bitch, the battle is going to start soon."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ow! That really hurt!"

"Well if you weren't squirming it wouldn't hurt!

"AAAAAAH you son of a-argh!"

Ari rubbed at the alcohol-soaked bandage on her elbow. She groaned and felt tears roll down her cheek at the memory of being beaten by prisoners and her new pet Onyx, having no idea where the little guy went through out the drama.

"Leave the bandage on for a couple of days and you should as good as know." The Doctor beside her grumbled, putting the rubbing alcohol and the bandages away.

Ari mumbled something ignorant about one of the prisoners' that cut deep into her right arm….and her left arm. The teenage girl basically had bruises all over her body and cuts mainly on her arms, legs, and her back.

The room was quite until the Doctor stared back at her through is polluted glasses, "Get out now! I have plenty of patients do deal with BIGGER injuries than you!" He gestured her out of the room while hacking out a hairball engorged in his throat.

"Oh um.…sorry I uh….will leave now." Ari said as she limped out of the door.

The prison hallways were dead quiet, unless you count the whispers coming from each cell as she passed by. Ari's head sharply turned left and right as she tried to find her usual cell but failed to find too.

"_What have I ever done to deserve this all? I mean, I haven't done anything wrong at all in my entire life! My life was fine ever since I was adopted and all and my new parents gave me almost everything I ever wanted, I didn't really want much except for books and comics. Oh I wish I could find my jail cell, at least I will feel somewhat safe with that guy and his pet canary in there!" _

The soft padding of feet hitting the hard floor tiles was only a couple of feet away from Ari. She panicked and hid in one of the corners, hoping the "things" wouldn't hear her, she didn't even quite know what she even was hiding from anyway. But who would take the chances of getting hurt twice in one day.

Behind that corner, two similar looking people-probably twins-walked down the hallways, discussing their new evil plan.

"Hmmmm..brother did you hear?" One of the twins said. Ari noticed this one had dark, black eyes while the other one had bright, grey eyes. Other than that they were a spitting image of themselves.

"Yes brother. The mistress from Ultra-prison is coming again with the whores."

"_Whores? What does that have to do with anything?"_

The black-eyed twin made a suggestive face, "Yes we all know were going to mess up The Warden's plan right?"

"Indeed brother, but I just can't think of any other plans to do. Perhaps we could to the Spanish beetles attempt again?

Both of the twins shook their heads and continued down the hallway, gracing onto another subject about the prisoners. Ari stood there in the corner for a long time, appalled.

"_What…the…hell?! Who were those guys and why are they so caught up into trying to figure out The Warden's plans?! Spanish Beetles…I heard of them before, there found somewhere in the jungles and myths says they feast on female blood and turn them…..horny….oh dear. I got to fix this but how?!"_

"Excuse me miss but you have to come with me right now!"

Ari turned around and looked at the weird business man behind her. He had an abnormally large head and messy brown hair. His expression was completely rushed as more business papers fluttered all around him.

"Um…yes sure…where do we need to go?"

The small man grabbed Ari's hand and ran them to a large meeting room where several other prisoners were in perfect, straight lines. In front of all of them the familiar Warden stood by a pew testing a microphone. Beside him was Alice and the robot that took Ari. Shivers went down her spine as she say each and everyone of them.

The small man pushed Ari into one of the lines before he ran up on stage with the Warden. His expression called down a slight when he finally grabbed all the surrounding papers around him.

"Welcome prisoners to this assemble!" The Warden boomed into the microphone, everyone cringed and poked a finger into their ear, making sure they could still hear.

"As you all may know, our dearly beloved Mistress has once again visited from Ultra-Jail for a duel! A duel to see whose jail is better, mine or the Mistress! All of you guys are going to fight to the death between the mistress's prisoners! Doesn't that sound like fun!"

One cue, a woman dressed in a casual yellow shirts, pink overalls, pink glasses, and a pink hat with a flower on it walked up the stage. Along side her were women dressed in revealing outfits and a tiny woman with big goofy red hair, purple glasses and a normal business outfit scrambled along behind them.

"I think I know now what those guys meant about 'whores' coming." Ari muttered to herself.

All the men began drooled over the ladies fine looks and amazing curves, several of them whistled. It was funny how these ladies even got in jail anyway, more likely due to drug-abuse or sex-abuse.

The colorful mistress pushed The Warden aside and snatched the microphone out of his hands. She smirked and continued for him.

"In thirty minutes, we shall all meant in the gymnasium for the battle. Each and everyone one of you will be have special battle suits to wear and weaponry that will ten times your original strength! In this battle, the old saying "A man should never punch a lady" will not be tolerated, my girls will NOT go down without a fight! Any questions?"

Ari shyly raised her hands, hoping The Mistress would miss it. But, the colorful lady's sharp eyes did not miss her whimsy hand and called to her.

"You young lady, what is your question?!"

All eyes stared at Ari, she absolutely hated being the center of attention. Especially when those eyes belonged to thousands of dangerous and insane criminals.

"Urm….well," Ari began. "What if we don't want to be in this battle, what if we don't all necessarily want to die?"

There was a long silence, almost to disturbing for a normal sane person to handle. The Warden, Mistress, the robot, and Alice all burst out laughing, tears rushing down their eyes and holding on to one another for support.

The Warden was the first to catch his breath "Y-you must be new here huh little girl? And I can see by your bruises that you didn't get a 'friendly welcome' huh?"

The Warden stifled a giggle.

"You see little newcomer. I am The Warden, in charge of all of you. You must all do what I say OR ELSE." The last two words he said had as darker tone to them that made each and every one of the prisoners tremble inside.

Ari glared daggers into The Warden, "Or else what?"

The Warden glared back, "Let's not into details shall we…dismiss to all of you and back to your cells. I would suggest you start training for this battle while you have the chance!"

In a cluttered mess, all of the prisoners smashed and squeezed themselves out of the tiny main entrance. Ari sighed and walked by the man and the bird for some physical support, even though neither one of them really cared for her safety.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY OF THE BATTLE WEAPONRY JARED?!"

The Warden was dangerously close the small brown haired man named Jared. Piles of papers cluttered all around them as Jared tried his hardest to pick all of them up.

"I-I'm sorry sir! B-b-b-ut money doesn't grow up of trees y-you know!" For all of the two-hundred battle suits Super Jail would become bankrupt for crying out loud!"

The Warden huffed at Jared, "So? I don't care about this financial biz! Figure it out yourself or I'll feed to our new Super Jail sharks for all I care!"

Jared screeched at the thought of his body getting brutally munched on my hungry sharks. He grabbed all of his papers on the floor and clutched to them tightly.

"A-a-alright s-s-sir I'll try not t-too."

He quickly made his way toward the door when The Warden stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh Jared! In the gymnasium, can you purchase some cool-looking traps? It would make the event more exciting!"

Jared shyly looked over at The Warden over his shoulder, sweats the size of bullets dripped down his face. "Alright s-sir! R-right away s-sir!"

The small brown-hair man ran down the hallway with his piles of papers, completely missing the rude comments the prisoners whenever he passed them. When he made it to his office he slammed the door behind him, put the papers on the floor, and let out a huge sigh.

"THIS is going to be expensive….." Jared muttered to himself as he pulled out a calculator and tallied up all the prices.

Jared looked up and screeched at the sight before him, making him drop his calculator and scrambling for the door.

On his large desk, Onyx was casually lounging in Jared's hot, cheesy nacho tray. He sighed as he sank deeper into the cheesy goodness.

"AH COME ON! NOT THE NACHOS!" Jared screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ladies and gentlemen! It is my honor to announce the first **EVER**…."

The Warden emphasize on the word "ever."

"….Superjail and Ultrajail Battle!"

In the background, The Doctor's crew of dismembered band players tried to play a happy tune to "lighten up" all of the prisoners. The sight of each and everyone one of the instruments and the musicians in the band made Ari throw up in her mouth.

"C'mon Warden! I want to see some bloody heads flying in the battle!" The Doctor shrieked up toward the balcony where the Warden, Alice, and Jared sat. His German accent emphasized on many words in that sentence as he continued to play the "happy" tune.

Ari squeaked and gripped her weapon staff tightly. Sweat droplets the size of bullets dripped down the side of her forehead and made the inside of her armor ten times hotter than normal. Every prisoner began to stare at their new chosen prey on the opposite side. Ari looked at all of the male prisoners to see if any of them were staring at her, the only one was.

"_The man's face is…is…." _

Ari couldn't even get the words out in her own mind. His entire face as what she could see was burnt horribly! The sight of him wanted to make Ari cry for him on the spot.

The Warden grabbed the microphone that hang from the ceiling and yelled into it like he had just won the lottery.

"Alright inmates! On your mark….get set….."

Ari squeaked one last time and began to hold her weapon staff in a sort of defensive way. She closed her eyes and began to whisper to herself.

"Okay Ari, you can do this. You have to have a lot of confidence in yourself today then normal. I mean, you're just having a bloody, dangerous war with a couple of prisoners who have committed a series of crimes over the years, right?"

"…Go!" The Warden blew the whistle around his neck and watched as a dozen of the prisoners began to chop and stab at their prey's flesh.

At the balcony on the other side of the gym The Mistress and her assistant, Charese were sitting in fancy seats watching the battle. The Mistress frowned as she looked down at the white-haired teenage girl Ari.

"Charese?" The Mistress called to her pint-sized assistants.

Charese, who was flirting with Jared from the other side of the room stopped and look over at her boss.

"Yes Mistress, how may I help you?"

"Who's that girl with the white hair down there? I don't think I have never seen her at the Ultra Jail before?" The Mistress pointed her perfectly manicured index finger down at Ari. The expression she was giving to Charese wasn't very pleasing.

"Um….I don't know Mistress, I haven't seen at Ultrajail." Charese stared up at the Mistress to see her reaction.

"Humph…oh well…she isn't my problem. Let's just hope she'll die so she won't screw up my Ultrajail winning."

The Mistress sat back in her chair and sipped the raspberry tea Charese had just made for her.

After one short second, a futuristic dagger penetrated through Ari's army and into her bare shoulder. She shrieked and crouched down onto the ground, dodging dozens of other knives heading in her direction.

It was a mad house, all prisoners from each side ran over to the opposite side and stabbed deep each and every one of their opponent's armor until they hit bare skin. Some men from Superjail were planning on just raping the Ultrajail prisoners just for the fun of it, but that plan failed horribly as the group of woman jumped onto the men and ripped their pale and colored skin clean off of their face. Veins, muscles, internal face organs, and huge masses of blood were shown off to the public before the woman dropped them, they continued on the find their next victim.

Jared violently vomited behind The Warden's chair watching the entire scene. The Warden himself on the other hand, dangerously leaned over the balcony and happily appauled to each and every prisoner.

"You there! Go knife her in the crotch! And you, go stab him in the groin! Oh this is pure beauty Alice, pure beauty!"

Alice sat back on a small chair, located on the left hand side of the Warden, "I seen this already on my soap operas." She sighed and began to eat some of her chocolates out of a paper bag.

"Damn it! We missed her!" The colored-man on the male-side of the gymnasium scream. Him and another non-colored man with a fancy shave stood on the top bench of the bleachers with a machine gun in both of their hands; loaded with daggers. Both men appeared to be gay as the colored man action were very "lady-like."

The non-colored man smirk and whispered sexually into his partner's ear, "If fine Jean, really it is. There are plenty of sluts out there to stab with this beautiful machine."

Jean giggled, he loved it when Paul whispered to him like that.

He pointed his machine gun to a long hair brunette who was brutally stabbing both the man and the bird with a sword. Jean pulled the trigger and sent a dozen of daggers flying through the gymnasium. Half of the daggers hit other prisoners around the brunette before hitting her. The sluttish brunette dropped the bloody sword in her hand and severely spasm all over the ground.

The man and the bird quickly got up from the gymnasium floor and found a close prisoner friend Ash, hand him the bloody sword before he got getting punctured by more daggers.

"**AAAAAAH!" **The burnt prisoner, Ash -with burns and fire elemental powers no other prisoner could quite understand- screamed at the top of his lungs and began to search for a corner for cover.

Ari sat in a corner on the far bottom left side of the gym. She whimpered as she slowly tried to pulled the futuristic dagger out of the deep, bloody wound. Several successful tears slid down her blood- stained cheeks when she examined the large open wound that covered her entire shoulder.

"_That…is going to need some stitches." _She thought to herself, she crunched herself up into a ball and began to sob quietly.

She wanted all of this to end; the battle, being in the horrible disgusting prison. All this teenage girl wanted was to be home with her parents reading her new lovely books she had gotten from the library.

"_Oh yeah….there probably gone now, since I dropped them in the alley when that robot took me away."_

Out of nowhere, Ash dropped himself next to Ari in the corner and began to pull out the unwanted dagger out of his shoulder. The teenage girl shrieked so loud she thought her vocal chords were be permanently ruptured.

"Donthurtmedonthurtmedonthurt medonthurtmedonthurtme!"

Ash gave Ari an annoyed glance, "I'm not going to hurt you, right now I am trying not to bleed to death!"

Ari gave out a relieved sigh and stared at the prisoner's third degree burns covering his entire body.

"How…how did you get those?" She stuttered.

Ash looked over at her for a second, but kept at it trying to get that dagger out of his shoulder, "These burns….when I was little my dad brought me to the movie theater….to watch one of my favorite movies in the whole wide world. After the movie, he accidentally-or what I think accidentally- lit the entire movie theater on fire with the cigarette he was smoking. He always had cigarette problem throughout his life."

Humongous tears left Ari's eyes, the story that she had just heard was the saddest thing she had ever heard.

"_What father would leave his own child in a burning theater?! I'm beginning to hate life considering how many horrible things I now found in this world!" _

Ari scooted closer to Ash and slowly helped him pull the dagger out of his shoulder. Several shrieks and curses from Ash later, he was good as new…..sort of. The open gap in his shoulder was a lot deeper than her own. The sight of the wound made the teenage girl throw up in her mouth a little.

Ash looked straight into Ari's brown eyes, she wasn't quite sure if he was smiling or completely upset, he seemed a little startled if you looked closely.

"T-thank you." The burnt prisoner finally said.

"Ugh! This mooshy-gooshy shit has gone to far! I created this battle to see dead bodies and body parts flying around, not for some sob story!"

The Warden twitched in anger in his velvet throne seat, he needed to find a way to stop all of this. That stupid little girl was destroying his biz right now. He had to think of a way to stop all of this sadness once and for all.

"I mean, look at her Jared! She only had one dagger in her shoulder for crying out loud, ONE! One dagger doesn't mean she has to turn this thing into a soap opera!"

Alice sat back in her chair and blew into her dirty handkerchief, "So….beautiful." The gigantic she-beast then grabbed a handful of chocolates and shoved them into her mouth.

Jared was seated on a stool by The Warden, he had brought his computer down to the balcony to check on the records on Ari. The deformed assistant began to read all information on the teenage girl, seeing how she got into Superjail in the first place.

"According to her records sir, this girl's name is Ari Smith and she is seventeen years old. She was born on December 1st, 1995. Where she was actually born is unknown in these documents, but she was adopted in London."

The Warden smiled to himself and laughed, "Well, that makes sense that she lives in London! She does have that funny British accent huh Jared!"

Jared ignored the Warden's remark, he continues on by scrolls down the document.

"Ari Smith is an honors student in Westminster secondary school, a very strict and famous school where students with good grades go too. All of the students who go to Westminster get really good education and have high-paid jobs in their future."

The Warden flapped his arms in the air and let out an annoyed groan, "Ugh Jared, you boring me again!"

Jared grunted, the creases in his abnormal large head furrowed as he reached the bottom of the document.

"According to her felony records, she has done nothing wrong….huh…..wait…..**absolutely nothing**!" Jared pushed the computer screen into the Warden's face, sweat droplets the size of bullet crept down the alcoholic worker's face as he began to worry.

"Then **WHY** is this girl even here then?! Did Jailbot mess up when retrieving one of the prisoners?!

The Warden made a face that said 'I don't care' and pushed Jared aside, "Honestly Jared your so paranoid! Maybe your documents are outdated or something, my Jailbot has never ever ever ever ever ever **EVER** malfunctioned….**EVER**! While were on the subject on Jailbot, where is he with my root beer float?"

At that moment, Jailbot came zooming through the large balcony doors with the Warden's root beer float on a fancy silver tray. Jailbot face was on the verge of becoming completely full of static, it's dot matrix's face showed his normal face but with a frown.

The Warden's eyes lit up when they were caught on by the perfectly made, clear brown root beer, occupied by vanilla ice cream slowly seeping out of the perfectly spotless glass. The Warden's smile turned upside down when he found a error in his perfect root bear float, he looked up at Jailbot.

"Jailbot….where is my bendy straw….my beautiful….rainbow…BENDY STRAW?!"

The last two words the Warden screeched were louder than any other noise that was made in the entire gymnasium. His screech was so loud, it made the hunk of metal Jailbot, tip and turn violently. The perfect, root bear float tipped off the shiny silver tray and splattered all over the Warden's nice purple coat.

The sadistic warden wasn't so "sadistic" at the moment, his face slowly began to turn into a bright red, then a dark crimson, **"THIS** **DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING!" **He waved his gloved finger at his both of his crew members.

Alice, by his left side shoved some napkins on the root beer stain and sighed, "Your such a baby!"

"I'M NOT A BABY! WOULD A BABY DO **THIS**!"

The Warden pulled out the control panel full of his traps and deviously look at all of the buttons. One button that caught his eyes was the one he was discussing with Alice. The "man child" dramatically pressed the button and watched as claws -similar ones you would find in those claw grabbing games- attached to a long metal tube were launched out of the ceiling and grabbed prisoners one by one….

…including Ari and Ash.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Sexual Themes ahead. I recommend humans under ten ****NOT ****read this. If your into this kind of stuff….**

**Go forth…like me :3**

"**GAHHHH! **ASH HELP **ME**!"

Ari felt the claw like tentacles hoist her up in the air and whip her around violently like she was a yoyo. Her pale white skin soon turned to a sickly green color as she spewed her last nights dinner all over the other prisoners. The prisoners lacked to care about it, there were more focused on trying not to get grabbed by the several claws chasing them.

"HELP HELP HELP **HELP**!"

"Uh…I can't really help right now…but I owe you a solid in the meantime!"

Ari looked to her right to find the burnt prisoner just getting caught by the claws. His weightless body was easily hoisted up in the air and began to whip him around as well.

Ari whimpers and screeched echoed all around the gym as she was tossed and whipped all around. Once she was this close to actually hitting face first on the slick blood-stained gymnasium floor.

The Warden sat in his tall velvet throne with a grin that stretched almost to his ears.

"Excellent, now for the caldron!"

He pressed the button in the far right corner of the control panel and stuck his head over the balcony to make sure twenty feet tall caldron was placed correctly.

It was.

In the center on the gymnasium, all prisoners watched as the slick floorboards began to shift and turn, creating a huge black hole right between the two teams. Gears could be heard turning as the caldron was slowly elevated up for all to see. All prisoners, the Warden, Jared, Alice, the Mistress, Charese, Ari, and Ash -who were still being whip around the gym- gapped at the humungous- looking cauldron. It reached almost all the way up to the top of the gym and was spray painted a shiny clear black. Inside the cauldron was an eerie lime green looking liquid, resembling acid.

"Oh….my…." Ari silently whispered to herself.

Cartoon birds, cupids, and hearts filled the Warden's yellow stained glasses, he had never seen such a beautiful thing in his entire life!

"Such **BEAUTY! **It's almost as beautiful as you Alice!"

There was a moment of silence, realizing what The Warden had just said, he and even Jared looked over at Alice to see her reaction.

Alice didn't even look effected at the Warden's harsh words, she just mainly sat there eating her chocolates and staring out at one of the pale-bald tattoo-covered face prisoners she had her eye for.

"Duh…duh what **I** meant was that…uh…..um…you'll always be the angel that watches over my heart Alice." The Warden went down on one knee and held Alice's left hand passionately, his expression was full of nervousness and full of excitement. He looked as though he was going to propose to the she-beast.

"Ugh Ew." Was all Alice could manage out of her all of the tiny chocolates stuffed inside of her mouth. She quickly put the about-to-be-eaten chocolate back into her bag and curled her puff hands into a fist.

"I don't understand Alice! I love you more than **anything **in the world, **why** don't you marry me?!"

The Warden magically turned into a projector screen, he has a way of turning into inanimate objects for some reason. Old printed numbers counting down from three popped up on the screen. After that short sequence, a long and wide ocean view of a beautiful sunset was projected on the screen. All sound and audio was replaced with soothing meditating music. The camera slowly moved to the right, revealing a tropical island with palm trees, fancy penguin servants -not really quite making sense considering it was warm on that island-, and enormous straw house that reached all the way up to the clouds.

The straw house was painted with rainbow stripes all around and had a balcony made out of sturdy straw. On the balcony, the Warden and Alice were seen flirting with each other, but the huge difference that were shown on both of them were they had better proportion (The Warden had small abs seen under his jacket and Alice had curves that popped out of her skirt), and they both had realistic sparkly eyes, similar to anime.. After about ten seconds of seeing them poke and laugh romantically with each other, Alice -on the projection screen- wrapped her hairy muscular arms around the Warden's broad realistic neck, while the Warden wrapped his arms around her waist. Their faces slowly began to move closer and closer to one another until both of their lips were pressed against each other.

The screen shot of them kissing paused as green, italic words popped onto the screen:

_WardenXAlice forever. _

The Warden turned back into his normal deranged human figure, grinning ear from ear as he slowly inched toward Alice's extremely frightened and messed-up face.

"Don't you see Alice? We were meant to be together, just…go…with….the…flow…."

He puckered his lips and felt his way toward Alice's own lips. Alice, -about to fall off her chair from trying to stay away from the Warden's lips- screamed and grabbed the Warden by the throat, slowly beginning to choke him hard.

"**I **will** NEVER **marry **YOU! **You purple jacket son of a bitch!"

She lifted the Warden's struggling crying figure and threw it all the way across the balcony, head first into the hard linoleum floor. The Warden's head bleed uncontrollably as it dug up chunks of linoleum and scattered them all around him, a pile of dust surrounded him as Jared -who was watching the entire thing behind the Warden's chair- quickly ran up to his injured boss for medical assistance.

Alice had ran out of the balcony main doors and cried her way to the ladies' room when Jared had made it to the Warden's side with a overly sized first-aid kit.

"S-s-sir! A-are you o-okay?!" Jared stuttered as he began to wrap bandages around the Warden's bleeding head.

The Warden looked up at his assistant with tear covered eyes hidden behind his goggles.

"Love…..hurts."

"Uhhhhhhhhh…" The world around Ari and was spinning in a nauseating way she almost puked again. But sadly, both of them had lost almost all nutrients in their body from their previous vomiting.

The claws that hung from the ceiling stopped her and Ash in mid swing and slowly began to move themselves toward the cauldron. Ari blinked away her dizziness and struggled out of the grasp of the claw, she failed miserably. The teenage girl casually blew a strand of white hair off her face and looked down at the other prisoners.

After a couple of seconds looking at the cauldron, the prisoners continued on with their vicious battle against each other, not even realizing none of them were ever close to winning. Gary and the bird, Jean, Paul, and a couple of other prisoners that were recognizable were down there having a blast stabbing the Mistress's prisoners with knives, swords, and other weaponry involving guns, rifles, machine guns, and shotguns.

Body parts and blood triple-coated the gymnasium floor so much, you could slide all over it like an ice-skating rink, it looked kind of fun if you watched some prisoners from both teams doing skating routines with each other, some of the moves could even belong to the Olympics!

Ari's train of thought was painfully snapped back into reality as the claw she was hanging on swayed back and forth above the cauldron's deadly acid. Her hazel eyes shrunk two times smaller as she found the claw slowly began to lower she and Ari closer and closer to the cauldron's core.

The Twins -still hanging above the ceiling beams- gleefully watched at the prisoners tormenting each other, and Ari and Ash slowly being lowered into the cauldron.

"Shall we commence the sexual physical activity between these humans brother?" The black-eyed twin held up the jar of the asblorgians, both of them gleamed evilly at the jar.

"Yes brother, the asblorgians look mighty hungry today. But we must not forget something…"

"What are you speaking about brother?" The black-eyed twin looked at doubt with his grey-eyed brother. On those rare times, both of them could notice their disturbing differences about each other. The black-eyed brother eyes were completely black, like a black hole hungry for more planets to suck in. While the other twin had black eyes, but had a small shine reflected off his eye balls, making them grey, a very dark grey.

"Does thou not remember that our teleportation and our shrinking powers are down once again?"

Both Twins in face-palmed each other at the same time.

"Agh! Your are right brother, when we got back to our lab we shall prepared to fix our teleportation and shrinking powers once again."

The grey-eye brother rolled his eyes and pouted in a childish manner, "Honestly brother, why must father have to take away our powers? I don't understand why he thinks so much about 'family bonding time' so much and that our powers would decrease that bonding time."

The black-eyed brother rolled his eyes and pointed toward the broken gymnasium window above them. Night had fallen and the stars and the moon was giving the blood on the gymnasium floor a glow that could only be found in thriller movies.

"There brother, once we release asblorgians from this clear storage device, we will escape through the window before they are able to contaminate us with lust."

Both brothers shivered and back away and inch from each other, the thought the last time they were in a horny mood was promised to never be brought up between them.

**EVER. **

The black-eyed twin held the jar in his gloved hand and quickly began to unscrewed the jar. Once the lid was half-way off, the Twins dashed toward the open window.

"Hurry brother, Hurry!" The black-eye twin yelled toward his sibling, the distance between the window and them was decreasing by the minute.

The jar full of asblorgians fell off of the gymnasium ceiling beams and toward all the prisoners. Every one of the asblorgians' smiled with their short-buzz cut teeth, similar to ones on a hairbrush. Their bodies grew long, insect wings and began to search for their next victim.

"_This is it….I'm going to die…like the splattered corpses all over the ground. I always thought…my last departure…would be me reading…a good book."_

One last tear trickled down Ari's cheek before the tip of her feet began to engulf itself in the toxic acid. She quickly looked over to Ash to see if any part of his burnt body has made it into the acid.

His entire body except for his head was engulfed in acid.

Due to the extreme dizziness of being whipped around a little bit more than her, he didn't scream, cry, do anything at all to get himself out of the acid. He just let himself sink into the acid, defeated once more.

"Ash no! Nonononononononono!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt both of her feet become numb.

And that's when everything went in slow motion.

The grey-eyed twin, who was almost out the gymnasium window with his brother waiting for him outside of the window, lost his attention when he heard a scream from the other side of the gym. A scream that belonged to Ari Smith, causing him to lose his footing and fall right into the asblorgians-affected pit.

"Brother no!" The black-eye twin screamed as he tried to catch his brother with his own free hand, but failed miserably.

The grey-eyed twin grunted when his head collided with the hard blood tainted gym floor. He worked himself to stand up and looked around the room for another exit.

The gymnasium doors were completely locked, there were made with special steel that the Warden made himself. The steal was designed to make it impossible to break through the steel with any of the weapons around him or with his bare hands. He looked up at the broken window to see if there was anyway to get up there again.

"No…." he muttered to himself.

The bleachers they used to get up onto the gymnasium beams were now drenched in blood. He attempted to climb up them but found himself sliding down onto his rump, leaving claw-like marks behind on the blood-stained bleachers.

"Agh!" The twin screeched.

That scream wasn't the scream of defeat, it was the scream when he felt one of the asblorgians crawling up his leg and bite him pleasurably between his leg. Even though he didn't have any reproductive organs like must humans do, the pleasure he was given swam all over his extra-terrestrial body.

Giving him powerful lust like no other.

The Twin's eyes grew cold and had a tint of red equally dropped into each eye, having the impression from another like he hasn't slept in ages. His blond crimped hair popped into a frizzy disaster as he tried to search for a decent "mate" to mate with.

Ari gasped as she saw something slimy and gross crawl into the acid. Unharmed, it crawled up her leg and lightly bit toward her genitals. Even under all of the tingly numb pain that has now reached up toward her torso(where the acid level had reached by now), the pleasure made it all go away right then.

The teenage girl groaned as she felt this creature kiss and slowly lick in her outer and inner lips of her genitals. She wasn't used to receiving this kind of pleasure, since she despised sexual themes, references, and pleasure. But all of it changed right then;

Ari wanted more.

She felt her muscles strengthen, another side affect that the asblorgians give to those they have bitten. Ari ripped herself out of the armor's metal torso, leaving her completely nude since she lacked the undergarments when they were ripped off her when she was being bathed. All around her she found many victims of the asblorgians showing their lust by tackling the opposite gender by sucking and biting slowly on their neck, some just "cutting to the chase."

But Ari wasn't interested in joining for the threesomes, some the foursomes. She wanted a guy that was different, now typical sweet and kind or "the bad boy" type. She wanted someone inexperienced, so both of them would experience their "first time."

Ari looked up at the cauldron to see if Ash's body could be seen. Sadly, his body was now completely submerged into the acid, gone forever. If she was her normal self right now, she would of have cried for him, considering of how nice the burnt prisoner was for not killing the teenage girl when he had the chance. But she wasn't in her "normal stage", she was in stage that was locked for many years and now is released as if it was never born.

But, knowing that this feeling does not last forever, she must preserve it. Use it while it was out there! Don't hold it back, or it will be all over when you don't even know it!

Time itself started as it normal pace again when Ari and the single Twin locked eyes with each other. A horny, sly smile crawled onto their faces as one thought grabbed both of their minds.

"_He could work." _

"_That female human would work just fine." _

The pose Ari gave the single twin felt like she had known it for ages. She cocked her very small curves to the left and suggestively smooth her long white hair back, showing him he can get whatever he wants from her. The teenage girl didn't necessarily had a perfect figure that you would find in a Play-boy magazine, she barely even had decent seventeen-year old breasts, but none of it really mattered for both the single Twin and Ari.

All that really mattered is to try to obtain their lust.

The grey-eyed twin launched at Ari with great force, his sly smile still crawling over his face, the closer he got to her the wider it grew.

He tackled the single teenage girl and grabbed her by the wrists, leaving her with a sign of "no turning back". They both then positioned themselves on the blood, sweat, puke, and now cum tainted gymnasium floor so the Twin was kneeling over Ari's nude body. The twin gave her one last smirk before roughly, but passionately sucking and bite on the side of her neck.

Ari groaned and felt her sly smile grow larger by the second. She felt herself get wet in between her legs as he moved his lips closer to her breasts.

"Hello my name is Ari Smith, it's a **pleasure** to meet you."


	9. Chapter 9

Morning came so quickly for all Superjail and Ultra prison members and prisoners. Sunlight poured through the gymnasium glass windows and shun into all of the inmate's eyes, blinding them for a couple of seconds.

"Ugh….." Ari mumbled as she buried her head into the warm spot of what she thought was a pillow.

It only took at least a minute before the realization of what happened last night crashed into all of the inmates heads, including Ari and the single twin. Ari's eyes snapped open, but didn't dare to look at what she was an affair with. Instead she gently felt the skin that she laid on.

"_It feels….soft." _

Both the twin and Ari eyed each other at the same time. Ari's body was peacefully laying on the extra-terrestrial half-naked body. His shirt uniform was wrinkled and was buttoned open, revealing his small pale abs and his four abnormal nipples. Below the Twin's pants were still secure onto him, but were unbuttoned, revealing his white underwear.

Ari was still naked.

The teenage girl joined in with the chorusing screams of the rest of the female inmates. Scooting away from their partner/s and trying there best to cover themselves up with their bare hands.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!"

The twin sat their with his legs comfortably opened, showing no signs of any emotion.

"Hmmm, thou does not remember the event of last night. The effect of the asblorgians say after two individuals mate, both don't remember the event the next day, which does make sense a lot."

Ari stared at the twin as if he had two heads, even if he was pretty weird already.

"Asblorgians?! What the heck are those, and who are you?!"

The Twin chuckled and pointed between Ari's legs, smiling at the dumb human. Between her legs was the asblorgians, happily sucking away on her genitals.

"**That,** is an asblorgians…"

Ari screeched and successfully pulled the thing off and threw it across the room, shaking and crying in the process. She looked down to find a red, stinging ring that the asblorgians left behind on her genitals. At the same time, the Twin and the other inmates have also successfully removed there asblorgians, and watched as all of the slug like-alien creatures flew out of the gymnasium windows, never to be seen again.

"….slug-like creatures that my brother and I put onto all of you inmates as a prank to 'spice up' the battle. The asblorgians suck on your reproductive organs as they feed off of your blood, only a small amount is removed from your system don't worry. The only thing that you should be uncomfortable about is your loss of pride for one, since whenever an asblorgians bites you, you becomes sexually pleases. And that red ring in between your legs, which will sting for about a couple of days."

The twin slowly crawled over toward Ari and examined all of the bruises, cuts, and her throbbing wound on her shoulder.

"…and I suppose these too."

Ari whimpered and cringed away from the Twin as he lifted one of his fingers and poked at the shoulder wound harshly. Slowly be forth both of their eyes, the wound glowed an aqua blue color before it was shown completely healed. The teenage girl gasped as she lightly ran her hand against the shoulder.

"Let that be my favor to you." The Twin smiled.

Ari gave him a puzzled look, "What favor?"

The Twin smirked and tugged a piece of his shirt uniform away from his chest. All four of his nipples were not the normal grey color they were, but a pinkish-reddish color. Their appearance looked as though they have been licked or sucked on.

Ari blushed furiously and made a disgusted face, _"I sucked on them?!" _

The Twin smiled and got up from the blood-tainted floor, looking over to his left to find his brother sitting by the bleachers, crouched up in a ball.

"Come on brother, we have better things to do then just sit here in the toxic lust pit."

The black-eyed brother looked up at his ragged-brother, completely scarred at what he saw the night before.

"M-may we go b-back t-to our l-lab?"

The grey-eyed brother smiled, "Of course brother."

On cue, Alice broke open the steel gymnasium doors using her left open arm. Her right arm was being occupied by fresh clean prisoner clothes for the both female and male prisoners. Each piece of sweat suit or bikini for thrown harshly at each prisoners, including Ari.

"Alright alright! Everybody get up and get back to your cells! Ultra-whores and Superjail prisoners head to the showers! I don't want to see **any** mixing in the showers or you're going to have to deal with me!"

Alice glanced at some of the male prisoners behind her and smirked, causing her to cock her hip sexually to the left to show them what the "deal" was going to be. All the male prisoners shivered in fear as horrible thoughts ran through their mind.

As Ari put on her new clean orange jumpsuit-not caring that it was going to get dirty by her wearing it-she thought to herself

"_I wonder what happened to The Warden, the Mistress, and the other workers? Were they infected by this 'asblorgians' thing? _

She looked up at both balcony to find them completely abandoned.

"…_They must of have escaped, lucky them."_

Ari gasped when she heard the sudden patting of quiet footsteps from behind her. She turned to find both of the Twins escaping through the opened doors.

"_I hope I never get to see him again…" _


	10. Chapter 10

The hard light-blue tiled walls of the girl's shower room banged gruesomely across Ari's head. Loud and obnoxious cackles from the Ultra-prisoners' rang through her ears that caused her to developed tears in her eyes.

"Hey girls!" said a nude Ultra prisoner with a Jersey accent,

"Who wants to see how long this nerd can stay underwater?!"

Ari's drowsy eyes suddenly turned to the size of platters as a mean crowd of prisoners dug through their thongs and bras hanging on some racks to see what kind of money they were storing away.

"I bet twenty big ones if she stays under for five minutes!" A woman who were one of the few who had their towels wrapped around them waved her money in the air frantically.

"_**Five minutes?!" **_Ari screamed as her hair was painfully yanked by the Jersey woman as she looked around for more bids. All around her naked female prisoners and the few of the prisoners who were actually wearing towels gave her evil smirks that caused Ari to cringe.

"Fifty is she can stay under for ten minutes!" The blonde chick that was giving Ari a hard time at the gymnasium held a whole whopping bundle of fifty singles in her hand.

"Seventy for fifteen minutes!"

"Ninety for twenty!"

"**two-hundred for a half an hour!" **

All of the ladies turned to find one of their strongest inmates at Ultra Prison hold up one two a hundred dollar bills in her meaty grasp. All of the inmates cheered and slapped their ugly inmate on the back for good luck. The Jersey inmates who tighten her grip on the naked Ari grinned evilly from ear to ears.

"Then it's settled ladies, if this nerd can stay under to thirty minutes we **all** get two hundreds green ones!"

The oversized prisoner that could be the wife of the Hulk smile shriveled up as she darted the room nervously. Counting how many prisoners she would have to pay if she didn't win this bet.

"**B-b-but I don't have-!" **The ugly gigantic prisoner couldn't be heard of the mass crowd of women cheering in glee.

The now clothed Ultra prisoners yanked and carried the naked white-haired teenager down the hallways of Super Jail in one big crowd. Ari was futile to their strength as she to wasn't really athletic and barely even had any muscle over her bones.

"Let…me…go! Let me go! Please let me go!"

Ari choked on one of her sobs as the Jersey woman kicked open one of the men's bathroom stalls with her boot and waited until five other inmates were grabbing Ari by the arms and her stomach area. The sight of the toilet they were going to stick the teenager caused some of the ladies to gag.

The toilet itself looked like they haven't been clean in six months tops. The seat was up and looked a man hadn't flushed it after he went. Bacteria and mold grew all over the rim inside of the toilet and one of the female inmates swore they saw a tiny fish swimming around in their before.

Now Ari was squirming.

"Please! I'll do anything, just please don't dunk me in-!"

It was too late, Ari's head was plunged in harshly before she could even took a breath for a head start. Besides all the harsh jerks of trying to get out of the mold infested water, Ari tried with all of her strength to not gag while her mouth was underwater. The teenager's white bangs were turning into a moldy green as they sat there lifeless underwater, as well as her face too.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six!" The Ultra-prisoners cheered on as they waited for Ari's body to become limp, so far it hasn't.

The British girl's eyes darted around for a while until she saw small black fish on the bottom of the toilet:

It was dead.

* * *

"Two-hundred and forty-one! Two-hundred and forty-"

Ari's body finally went limp as her last air bubble popped up from the murky toilet water. All of the cheered except for the muscular prisoner who started crying.

"Give us our money Grace!" A brunette prisoner punched the ugly deformed prisoner in the shin.

"**Noooooooo!" **Grace started punching random female prisoners around her that tried to get into her thong and bra for the money.

Grace decided to beat it out of the men's bathroom as the female prisoners were started to climb on her and knife her in the back. The clattering steps of the inmates' blue boots echoed around the bathroom as the unconscious Ari laid head first into the disgusting toilet.

* * *

Ari violently gasped for air as he famine yet muscular friend Alice hoisted up from her water. Her vision was blurry and could barely make out the person behind her, she prayed to god that it wasn't that Grace girl coming back to her for revenge.

"Whoa easy there sister!" Alice couldn't help but smirk as her little friend chocked for air and coughed like the disease man that walked around Super jail begging for a sandwich all the time.

"Alice!" Ari choked on a sob as she felt her arms wrap around Alice's neck, her nine o' clock shadow primly touching Ari's cheek.

"It's okay girlfriend…here…" Alice wrapped the towel around Ari's limp body. "…put this around you or if someone walked in here someone might think were lesbians."

Ari shyly nodded and wrapped the towel tighter around her body. She got up from her sitting position and made her way toward the girl's bathroom again, along with Alice following her.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Ari whined a little as she put on her orange jumpsuit and quickly clean her hair in one of the shower stalls.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Nobody ever get out of Super jail. The Warden won't allow it for some weird reason."

Ari spitted out some of the shower water she was using to clean out her mouth as those words struck her like a brick. The teenage girl turned to the "female" guard and gave her unbelieving eyes.

"**You mean** I can **never** be able to come out this nuthouse?!"

Alice nodded and started counting off the characters she said with her fingers,

"Yep pretty much. There are people who do know how to get out. That includes the Warden, who you shouldn't even bother with considering he hates your guts. Jared, who you could possibly get some information out of him. The Doctor, who made most of Super jail and probably knows a way out of the volcano, that by the way is what Super Jail is on. Some of the prisoners know how to get out put most of them end up getting killed by Jailbot. Oh yeah, Jailbot would try to kill you on the spot if you got close by him. Lastly, there are those twins that you were making out with one of them in the gymnasium."

Ari blushed as that horrible thought hit her again, question then began to spill into her mind. "Who are those twins anyway?"

Alice chuckled as she remembered that experience that one of the Twins got "pregnant" and ate their own "baby". It was nice of them to give them a piece of that baby who she sent to her poor adopted African child.

"Oh yeah those guys. The Twins have been around even before I came here. They're from another planet and came here because there father or something destroyed their species. They're surprisingly social to some of the prisoners, they basically hang out with each other and party all the time. They have a lab somewhere underground of Super jail, nobody knows what where it is not even the Warden. A lot of times they play pranks on the Warden but that doesn't seem to bother him that much surprisingly."

Ari stared at Alice dumbfounded, "So…there aliens?"

"Basically that what you people call it."

That horrible idea that Ari had just made out with an alien caused her to vomit on the floor. She always imagined her first kiss to be with a guy that is **human.** Once the teenage girl looked up again from her obsessive vomiting, Alice was gone.

"….Alice?"

* * *

Onyx's wings flapped wildly as it was happy to see its master back once more. Of course it didn't suspect Ari to be at the least happy, considering the Bird that belonged to Gary told it about what happened. Ari walked over to her lower bunk on the bunk bed and crawled up into a ball. She could off sworn she could hear the other prisoners around her talking about how much of a baby she actually, this caused tears to spill down the teenager's face.

"Onyx….do you know any way of getting out of here?"

"_I do." _

Ari's eyes shot open as she got up from her laying position and turned to see who if her prediction were correct. Sure enough, tears of joy ran down her cheek as the most happiest thing that happened today came true.

It was Ash.


	11. Chapter 11

"ASH YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Ari ran up to the entrance of her cell and reached out to hug the burnt prisoner. Sadly the bars were up already up and all she could do is reach out with her hands to him. Tears ran down the teenage girl's cheek as she found her new friend stand before her completely healthy.

Well….as healthy as he _could _be, considering he has third-degree burns head to toe.

Ash grabbed Ari's hand lightly and smiled, "It's nice that somebody cared when I was dead."

"How are you alive?!" That question caused Ash's smile to shirk as he tried to think of a way to understand explaining it to her.

"Well…you see….the Doctor plays around with trying to bring dead people back to life, since his studies work around dissecting living things you know. He picks a couple of prisoners which includes the most "social", saying the ones actually trying to escape. The Doctor doesn't know that, I don't really know much about him is that I think he has some _magic _up his sleeves!"

Ash's eyesight turned to a dazed as he always loved the ideas of magic in the world.

"Ash….Ash?" Ari weakly waved a hand in front of Ari's face.

The burnt prisoner shook his hand out of his memories and embarrassingly laughed, "ehehehehehe…sorry about that. I just _**REALLY **_love magic."

Ari cocked her head slightly and gave him a goofy smile, "Oh really? Do you know any tricks?"

"Um…does this count as a trick?" Ash crouched down in a level that would let allow Ari to look down at him. He held out his hands to allow his beautiful fire-based puppet show to dance around his palms

The teenage girl watched in awe as Ash's hand began to form a firing scenery of a ballerina dancing, twirling and even flipping over the palms of his hands. Both of them could of sworn that could hear a music that you would find in a little girl's music box. Ari's eyes began to sparkle as the corners of her mouth turned into a smile. A smile that she hasn't made in a while now that had a mixture of joy and amazement.

When Ash's show ended, his palms turned to their normal wrinkly self and gleefully looked up to see his friend's reaction. Ari's smile was grinning ear to ear as she took her hands out from between the bars and clapped wildly.

"Bravo! Bravo! Wow that was amazing! How are you able to-?"

Ash hushed Ari as he gestured to Alice who was making down the hallway fast. The burnt prisoner quickly waved good-bye and made his way toward his cell three doors down.

"Alright, Alright! Stop your moaning and get you sexy butts to the cafeteria now!"

Using the unknown machinery that was around Super Jail, the bars slowly moved so the inmates would be able to wander through the halls. Ari sighed as she walked by Gary and the bird's side, afraid to make any other encounters with the other prisoners. A distorted line of male prisoners made their way to the cafeteria, which looked a lot like Ari's school back in London.

Except her cafeteria was a lot more….clean.

The cafeteria had what a it needed. Tables, seats, a lunch line, windows, doors, trash cans, and a salad bar. Just that mold, dirt, slime, and grease covered almost everything in the room. A feminine screech that was made by the teenage girl echoed lightly throughout the room as a rat scampered across her foot. Ari watched his a scarred expression as the mouse made it's way toward a nest of at least a dozen other rats in the corner of the cafeteria.

Ari took calm deep breath as she tried not to scream again or maybe start a mental breakdown, she didn't want to cause another scene.

Ari's eyes darted in the opposite corner of the room to find the Warden, Jared, Alice, The Doctor, Jailbot, and the Twins eating their green slop happily.

* * *

"Oh Jared, I'm happily going to say that was the best battle I have ever encountered!" The Warden toothy grin was so hard to contain that in a cartoon-way it actually reached outside of his cheek's limits.

Jared stared at the Warden in unbelievably as he stopped typing away on his portable computer "B-b-but sir! Nobody really won! Those weird bug creatures-"

"-Asblorgians." The twins corrected the dwarf size assistant in a union as they silent ate away at the giant green slop in the middle of the table.

Jared glared at the Twins, "Yes….._Asblorgians…_those things ruined the entire battle. Those things brought back one of my many addictions, my sex addiction. I can't be able to see any woman until it wears off."

Alice leaned her face close to Jared's as if he was making a remark of her, "And _what_ about me? Why aren't you trying to fuck me right now?"

Jared's face had a second coat of sweat now as he tried to think of an explanation, "Well…um….because I'm so used to seeing you all the time! Ehehehehehehehe…heh…and you don't really have the equipment you need to you know…"

Before Jared could take back what he said, Alice slapped the poor assistant so hard that he flew past three tables and diving into a fresh plate of hot sauce. The Warden, The Doctor, and the Twins doubled over in laughter as he watched their "buddy" scream in agony as the hot sauce made there way into his eye sockets.

"**It burns! It **_**Burns!"**_Jared bolted toward the cafeteria doors to the men's restroom.

"Humph…that little piece of shit. Saying that I don't have the right 'equipment.'"

Sadly it was true.

Alice took her muscular self out of the booth and trudge herself away out of the cafeteria, dragging Ari along with her.

"Come on girlfriend, were going to talk about our feelings."

Ari's eyes grew wide and she was pulled by the gigantic female like a rag doll.


	12. Chapter 12

Ari sat patiently on the edge of Alice's floral pink bed, along with the many scenes of pink objects around her. It was a little too extreme from the teenage girl's perspective, but it was Alice's room and she had no right to criticize it. Alice was in the bathroom changing into her personal black bed- gown attire that rarely anyone in Super Jail saw her wearing. Ari, of course being the newbie in Super Jail never seen her wear it at all and doesn't even know what it looks like.

But Ari wasn't here to that, she was pulled here for a "girl talk."

"Jeez can this….._lady_…have any more pink in her room?!" Ari gently touched the pink canopy fabric that hung above Alice's bed.

The bathroom door finally opened, revealing Alice in her black nightgown attire. Basically, all the Super Jail guard did was put up her red hair into curls, put some mysterious green gunk on her face -but still kept her glasses on-, and wore a something similar to black lace lingerie that barely went past her waist. Ari cringed a little and looked away embarrassingly, rubbing her neck and trying to force a smile.

"That looks….nice."

"Thanks." Alice in instinct grabbed a box of chocolates on her dresser and lays on the bed beside Ari. Both of them awkwardly smile at each other, not sure what to say to each other.

"So….who do you like?"

Ari cringed a little at making the conversation go _that_ way, her face turned a slight pink as she tried to make English words through twisted up tongue,

"U-u-m…..I-I…don't k-know?"

Alice chuckled and found herself pulling into a position where she was laying on her stomach with her legs kicking girly up and down, having direct eye contact with her new friend. She knew these type of girls through the many chick conflict movies she watched all the time, she was the girl who wasn't really popular and mainly hung out by herself. She spends her day in the library along with the few acquaintances she has. An honor roll student and is an easy target for the upper classmen and clichés to play around with.

"You can tell me girl, you can trust me. As you can see-"

Alice gestured around the room to show a point.

"-I don't have many gal friends to gossip with."

Ari sat there in silence, she was telling the truth. The awkward teenage girl never had any love interest, considering she locked herself in the library almost every recess and study hall. Once and a while she would find herself staring at one of the bad boys and the jocks around the school hallways. But, other than that all the boys usually came up for her for homework help and very rarely to see if she wanted to lose her virginity.

Again….she did **not. **

"I'm telling you the truth Alice I don't have crushes right now."

Alice scotched closer to her friend and smiled, "It's that twin isn't it?"

Ari scoffed at the transsexual lady and shook her head in disbelief, she couldn't possibly be serious. Ari really didn't want to think about those guys anymore, it's too awkward to be around the one who she made out with the other night. Sure, in an awkward way that twin was kind of cute….

Ari shook her head and scoffed at herself, _"What the helk are you thinking?!" _

The teenage girl turned back to the treacherous reality and calmly giggled to herself, "No, I don't like them."

An awkward silence past for about three minutes before Alice's face grimaced, "Are you…going to tell me who _I _like?"

Ari shyly smiled and awkwardly looked to the side, "Um…okay. I'm guessing it's the Warden?"

Alice instantly out of instinct slapped Ari hard on the cheek, causing Ari to scream and fall off the valentine-colored bed. The Super Jail guard panic as she heard her friend groan and have a huge black eye because of the incident. Quickly, she grabbed Ari's raised hand and helped her on the bed again before running into the bathroom to get her an ice pack. Ari sat on the bed, momentarily dazed while she tried to think of something to say once Alice got back.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Alice lightly put the icepack on the teenager's black eye.

"…so I'm guessing you don't like the Warden?" Ari looked up and smiled real wide.

Both of them grabbed their sighs and doubled over in laughter, of course they knew the answer. Alice never liked the Warden, she was only interested in tough inmates in Super Jail. But of course, it was impossible to stop the sadistic man's imaginative mind from ever stop loving the muscular Superjail guard. Ari was the first to catch her breath, her face turned solemn and stared deeply though Alice's shaded glasses.

"Then do you like? And by the way while were on the subject on the Warden, he hates me, doesn't he?"

Alice chuckled, "Yeah, the Warden hates you a lot. Just because he finds you annoying of how dramatic you are. And the guy who I like is an inmate, I call him a 'Sweet cheeks convict'."

Alice licked her lips seductively as he thought of the tattooed man.

For the last two hours the two girls talked about their lives and how they had gotten to Super Jail in the first place. Even though both Alice and Ari's lives were the complete opposite then the other, both of them talked like they were at an obnoxioius high school girl's sleepover party. It was luck for them that the Warden, Jared, Jailbot, or any of the other inmates went into her room (mainly because everyone was afraid to go in there), which lead Ari to complete confusion of where they were now considering the lunch hours ended an hour ago. The two girl's shared many laughs, smiles, some cries, and once in a while some frustration with each other. The two never really had girlfriends in their life, so it was a new concept they were going to have to except from now on.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm sorry ma'am but we have search all over Britain for you daughter, she is nowhere to be found. The last we have heard of her is from the local librarian who said that Ari was heading home with twelve checked out books, nothing else."

The two police stood in the middle of the living room with solemn faces on the two of them as they watch the mother and father of Ari try to hold back tears. The mother rubbed her pregnant belly in hopes it would cheer her up, it didn't.

"Are you sure? Did you ask any of the residents that live by the library if they have seen her?" The father asked who held his wife for comfort.

The midget police officer who stood by the five foot police officer took out his notepad to look at his notes, "Well…we don't really believe this one of the residents from the south side of town had told that they have seen a white-haired 'angel' walking down the streets and a 'demon' taking her into one of the dark alleys."

Tears began to well up into the mother's eyes, "D-does that mean-?"

The tall police officer gestured her to settle down as the mother began to weep, "Now ma'am, we have no proof that this happened, the man that we asked appeared to be delusional but later were going to check the alley out. But sadly, if she has been kidnapped by a molester or anything around that category she…..she would of have been dead by now.

Both of the police tipped their hats and gestured the spouses goodbye, nothing could be done now except for investigating that alley. Both of Ari's parents sat in silence of the room, crying silently. "Please…please find her for us." They said as they both prayed to God.

* * *

It's been two days now since Ari was sent to SuperJail, she had her lucks by befriending Alice and Ash. Had her downsides with the situation with The Twins, the Warden, and most of the inmates. She wished she could go home soon and forget all of this ever happened, that all of this was a dream. Ari sighed as she sat cross-legged in the middle of a jungle gym outside in the SuperJail playground. She hoped that meditating would help her calm herself from the bubbling stress.

Ash was nowhere to be seen in Ari's field of vision, he must be either inside Super Jail being destroyed by Jailbot or with The Warden. Nobody Ari knew personally was outside besides the gay prisoners who were making out as usual. As the distance violence of screaming seen to be zoned out of the teenager's mind, she began to hear a high pitch constant beeping noise below her.

Ari peeped open her left eye and looked down, "Wha-?"

The white-haired teenager could feel the ground give off on her and her body plummeting into unknown darkness. Around the small tunnel was pieces of slapped on metal and unknown flashes of red past her falling body. Ari's heart pounded out of her chest as the speed her body was pulled down was so fast she didn't have time to scream, all of them being choked in the vacuum of air. Below she could feel something cold rise up against her neck, it was too late to figure out what it was when her face collided with hard metal.

"Ow…." The teenage girl fought back tears.

Ari struggled to find her balance to her feet once again, she looked around to find the room entirely covered in panels of metal, random buttons, and data graph clasp to the walls.

"Am I….at The Doctors?" Ari mumbled to herself as some of the graphs showed the anatomy of a human, something that you would find in a doctor's office or a hospital.

There were three metal doors in the room that would send Ari in three different directions. She decided the one on the right was the safest, considering the other two doors were splattered in blood….

Ari slowly made her way through the door she found her breath falter and herself freeze in the spot. In front of her were The Twins, haven't noticed her…..yet…..


End file.
